Cameras available on camera phones, tablet computers, or other mobile computing devices are of increasingly high quality. Dedicated digital cameras are also increasingly widely available in hand-held, portable form. However, digital cameras, as with other types of camera, generally have a fairly limited field of view so that it is difficult to capture panoramic scenes. One approach is to capture multiple photographs with overlapping fields of view by moving the camera to a new location for each photograph. The multiple digital photographs are then stitched together to form a panoramic image.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known image stitching apparatus.